Be Not So Fearful
by MaggieRhee
Summary: The group has taken over Terminus and decides to live there themselves. With the promise of a new home for a while, Glenn and Maggie have never been happier. However, when Maggie discovers she is pregnant, their world is flipped upside down. Will they raise their baby in this world? Will their ever really be sanctuary for them? Who will survive? Read to find out!
1. CH 1: As Long As I'm With You

**Hey anyone who's reading! **

**Thanks for stopping by my story to check it out! This isn't my first time writing fanfiction but it is my first Walking Dead fic so hopefully, this is up to par with what everyone else writes for this fandom :) **

**Okay, so this story is set in a world where the group, Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Maggie, etc., have taken over Terminus. They decided to stay and run the place for themselves. I don't read the graphic novels so if that's what happens I had no idea when I was writing this. **

**Anyways, this chapter is right before Glenn and Maggie's anniversary. **

**If I have some of my facts wrong or something then let me know and I'll try to fix it. Again, since I only watch the show, I only know the things from that world. **

**I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**We. All. Got. Jobs. To. Do.  
~Maggie Rhee**

* * *

_"'Cause I know that time has numbered my days_  
_And I'll go along with everything you say_  
_But I'll ride home laughing, look at me now_  
_The walls of my town, they come crumbling down"_

-Babel.

-Mumford and Sons.

* * *

I'd learned how to tell time by watching the way the sunlight reflected off the trees. When the sun's beams are gold and turn the leaves vibrant, I knew it was about mid morning. This was the time Sasha and I went to the main building to train the others.

This was always long after Glenn had left our room and gone to take his shift watching the perimeter. He normally wakes me up to say goodbye when the sky is still gray and the air isn't quite crisp yet.

Ever since we'd conquered Terminus things had been okay. We'd found that the people who had been captured, like we had been, weren't entirely useless. Rick said that with certain training, from people like me, Sasha and anyone else from the prison, we could build a good enough army to expand the territory we'd claimed.

I knew why we were really training people though. When we had defeated the cannibals they'd warned us about another group similar to theirs. The Termites said the other groups would come to seek vengeance and take back Terminus. While I doubted this was true, Rick said we could never be too safe. I figured it was an empty threat. When people, who you thought would be your meal, are holding knives to your throats and guns to your head, you'll say anything to try to survive.

Once we'd managed to settle back into the routines we'd had at the prison, with a few changes of course, the council had been reinstated.

Glenn and Rick had been voted to share my father's spot as the two co-heads of the council, for which I was both glad and scared. People around here liked Glenn, and I could see why. He was very personable and made you feel safer than you actually were. That's why the council voted him to the head chair. He was the one to make announcements to the people here and had to help answer the hard questions that no one else wanted to. If anyone had a complaint or a problem with something they took it up with him. That's the part that scared me. Glenn couldn't satisfy everyone and I was worried that someone would come after him one day. I tried not to think about it too often. I was thankful Rick was his equal so he had someone to share the responsibility with.

When Glenn moved up, it left an extra spot open for Abraham to join and Michonne filled Carol's spot. I liked the group we had in place now. They were trustworthy people, all of them. However, it didn't make me miss my dad any less.

I walked across the main square to the building where Sasha and I taught our first class.

The class schedule went like this; Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays we trained with knives. Tuesdays and Thursdays we trained with guns. There weren't classes on weekends. Instead, one of the men who had been captured who was a pastor before things fell apart, held a sermon in the dining hall after breakfast on Sunday morning.

It was nice to know that people still had faith after all this. There were still people willing to turn to God even though we felt abandoned by him. It was comforting in a way. Hearing about the Lord reminded me of my dad. That's why it took so long for me to start going but after I went I was glad I did. I went with Glenn first and then Beth joined us. After some convincing, Beth even got Daryl to go. It was nice to have friends to spend time with on Sunday mornings.

"Okay guys," Sasha said once a good amount of people were in front of us. "Today, we're going to be teaching you where to aim for when you attack a walker."

"It's very important that you know where to stab at. A second try could cost you your life." I said.

"Now we all know, or should know, that when you're killing a walker you aim for the..." the group mumbled things about the brain and Sasha continued. "That's right. Good. However, you should always pin point one spot where the walker is most vulnerable."

"The easiest way to get through the skull, especially if you're not the strongest member of the group, is to go through a soft spot in what's left of their face." I added.

Sasha picked up a knife and flipped it between her fingers. "Maggie will you be my example?"

I smiled. "Of course." I walked over to her.

She motioned to my face as she spoke. "Unless you can clearly see an open gash on the side of the temple or forehead, then aim for the eyes." she pointed the blade towards my irises. "If that's not available, then the ear might also be a good spot to aim for." she said. "Another good thing to think about if the amount of force you put into your stab." she lifted her arm, knife in hand, above her head. I didn't flinch. "Make sure it's enough the puncture the-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I heard from the doorway. Sasha dropped her arm and I turned. Glenn was leaning against the frame looking very amused. "Could be a little more careful with my wife, please?"

Sasha smiled. "Could you interrupt my class a little less please?" she countered. "Another thing to remember, everyone, is to not let yourself get distracted from what's in front of you." she flung the knife towards Glenn. It flew past his head and stuck in the wall next to his ear.

He plucked it out of the dry wall. "That's a very important tip." he said. He tossed it back to Sasha and she caught it by the handle. "Maggie can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

I glanced at Sasha. She seemed to understand that I didn't want everyone to listen to what Glenn might say to me. Even though I didn't know what it was, I didn't want it to turn out to be important. If rumors started circulating folks might get mad and that's what I tried to avoid with Glenn.

Sasha nodded. "Okay guys, everyone sit down around me over here. We'll brush up on how to sharpen blades." She led the group over to a table in the corner that was farthest from Glenn and I.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the fences?" I asked.

"Yeah but," He put his hand on my side and pulled me close to him. "I just wanted to say hi. Plus I got Carl to cover for me."

"Carl?" I asked. "He's, what, twelve?"

"Have you seen him? He's an animal. In a good way."

I shrugged. "Regardless," I craned my neck back to look into his eyes. "You interrupted Sasha to say hi? You're gutsy."

"Well I miss you that's all. You know with these job assignments I hardly get to see you before lights out and when I do we're both exhausted."

"Yeah I know." I said. "I miss you too."

"Well you know," he smiled. "Our anniversary is coming up."

"Another one? Already? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I've been marking the days down pretty closely so I might be a few days off but that's all. According to what I've been keeping track of it should be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded. "Well what did you have in mind?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked.

"As long as I'm with you." I smiled.

He grinned. "Try to find someone to cover your shift on the radio tomorrow night. I'll get someone to cover mine at the fences. We'll skip out on dinner and celebrate our own way."

I nodded. "Sounds amazing."

"I thought so too."

"Well, I better get back to class. I'll see you later tonight." I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you." he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

I watched him as he walked away. I couldn't believe how in love with him I was.

* * *

Maggie always had really horrible cramps when she's on her period. The first day is always the worst but the second is pretty bad too. She screams and moans in pain for hours. All I can ever do is hold her and run my fingers through her hair. I hate seeing her that way. She says that when I stay with her, though, it helps her through the pain. I wonder if that's really true or if it's because I always give her the pills she needs to feel better.

The last time I went on a run to Maggie medicine was before we left the prison. I'd been able to get quite a bit and it lasted a while but she took her last dose a month ago. If I'd been counting the days correctly then she was due for it soon and she would need the pills.

I made sure to always take Beth with me so I knew I was getting the right thing. She never seemed to mind going with me much, especially for those months when all she did was take care of Judith. Now that Judith is gone, though, she seems to be annoyed by my asking her to join me. I noticed that Daryl seemed annoyed too.

"I don't know why you need me to come with you every time." she said as we near a stop-n-go.

"I just want to make sure Maggie had what she needs. You know how she gets."

We stood on either side of the doorway. Beth opened the door and I make sure the first few feet are clear before I motion her into follow me.

We'd made it down a few isles before either of us spoke. "So Maggie said she thinks you're planning something special for your anniversary."

"She did huh?" I smirked.

A walker popped out from behind a shelf and I stepped aside so Beth could stab it. There was no need to waste a bullet on just one, especially when the sound might attract others.

I looked at her to make sure she wanted to proceed and she nodded. Maggie didn't give Beth enough credit for how strong she actually was. She turned out to be very useful when we went on runs and came close to walkers.

"It's these right?" I asked, holding up a pink box to Beth.

She smiled. "See? You didn't need my help after all."

I shrug. "I disagree." I glance down to the bloody walker and she seems to get what I'm saying. I picked up another two boxes of the same pills, happy that they had this many, and a few boxes of tampons. "Did you need anything?" I asked her.

She glanced around the place nervously. "Well, I did but it can wait." she tried to move past me.

"I mean, we're here now. If you need something you might as well take it."

"Okay." she said without moving. I figured she might want some privacy.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anything to give Maggie tomorrow. Let me know when you're done."

I walked around the store for a few minutes before I found something I thought Maggie would appreciate. It wasn't anything glamorous and was, actually, rather practical but it was the best I could do.

After I was done and had the things in my bag, I went back to Beth.

I found her standing in front of the condoms. She grabbed different types and sizes and brands before turning to see me.

My expression must have shocked her because her eyes got wide. "Don't tell Maggie." she said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed a box for myself and looked at her. "I won't if you won't." I said.

She smiled before trying to shove the, at least twelve, boxes in my bag.

"Whoa, Beth, I don't think you need this many."

"Well, it's not like I know what to get." she crossed her arms over her chest. I knew she was embarrassed and I tried not to make things more awkward than they already were.

"You've never..." I trailed off. She gave me a look that said 'no' and I nodded.

"What do you and Maggie use?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know if Maggie would really want you to know all the details of our sex life."

She scoffed. "Glenn, please. We're sisters. We talk about everything. _She_ tells me everything."

My face got hot. "Everything?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted and answer.

She glanced down to my pants and then up to my face again. "Everything."

I nodded as every humiliating thing I'd ever done in bed came rushing back to me. "Great."

"So which ones?" her tone had a sudden confidence.

I pointed to the bright yellow box and she picked them up to examine them. After some switching around, she handed me two boxes and then walked past me.

"Wait, Beth," I said after looking at the boxes. "Are you sure these are the right ones?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at the boxes again and nodded. "Yeah."

"You're sure?" I asked, pointing to the size which was rather intimidating.

She smirked. "From what I've heard." her eyes went to my zipper again. "I'm sure."

"Yeah, we're definitely not telling Maggie about this." I said as I stuffed the boxes into my bag.

"Why not? Ya' feeling inadequate Glenn?"

I gave her a look and scoffed. "Damn Beth, You're stating to spend too much time with Daryl."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. Maggie says I shouldn't let his personality rub off on me but it's hard and-"

"No," I stopped her. "It's okay. Besides, I think I like you spunky."

"Good." she smiled. "Me too."

* * *

It was later that night, I was walking past Beth and Daryl's room and I figured now was as good a time as any to ask her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Maggie." she said with a smile. I'd never seen her as happy as when she's with Daryl. They were an odd match, but a good one nonetheless.

"Me and Glenn wanted to spend some time together tomorrow night for our anniversary."

"Luck man, Glenn." Daryl said. Beth elbowed him in the ribs and he laughed.

"Anyways," I continued. "I was wondering if you could take my shift on the air-way tomorrow night. I'll leave a copy of the message for you to read. All you really need to do is sit there and say if again for a few hours. It would really mean a lot to us if you could help me out."

"Of course I'll do it Mags. No problem. Besides, you and Glenn deserve a night of fun. You two do a lot around here to make things work."

I smiled, that meant a lot to me that she felt that way. "Thank you."

"Of course. What time do I have to report?" she asked.

"7:00." I responded. "Right after dinner."

"Okay, I'll be there."

I turned to leave when Daryl called my name.

"Hey Maggie.' his rough tone said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Does Glenn need someone to cover for him?" he asked. "Doing the fences?"

"Well," I said. "I think he was going to ask around. He probably didn't want to bother you with it."

"It's not a bother. If he needs somethin' let him know I can do it."

I nodded. "That's really nice of you Daryl. Thanks."

He nodded and I left.

When we'd first found Beth when we got here and she'd settled in, it took her awhile to tell me her and Daryl had left the prison together. When she did, I had mixed feelings about them.

I knew that Daryl could keep her safe and was independent enough to know how to handle himself. However, I hoped Beth wouldn't change. I didn't want his rough-n-tough ways to rub off on her and make her a less kind, gentle person than she is.

My reason for wanting her to stay the same were selfish. Back on the farm, she had always been quiet and she. She was definitely fun-loving and had a great personality, but she was reserved.

I supposed I wanted her to stay the same because it reminded me of the way things used to be. Her innocence reminded me of much better days on the farm with Dad, long before we had to worry about being eaten alive. I was trying to face the fact that I couldn't rely on her to maintain the person I used to be before the world went to Hell. I had to do that myself.

* * *

I decided to go see Maggie after I had done my rounds at the fences. She had control over the radio.

When our people had taken over, the council had decided to keep most things the same. Things like the name, the signs on the tracks, and the message that Maggie read on the airway, were kept. It was just easier that way. Plus, I had to admit, those termites had come up with a damn catchy slogan for their little hell hole. "Those who arrive, survive.." I thought it was rather clever.

I walked over to Maggie who was repeating the same message over and over. It was like second nature to her now, and I could tell she was barely paying attention to what she was saying.

Her eyes lit up and she waved at me when she noticed I was there.

"Hey," I mouthed so I didn't interfere with the message.

She waved for me to sit down across from her. I did and she held my hand from across the table.

She held her mic away from her face. "Hey,"

"Are you allowed to do that?' I asked, referring to her pause in routine.

She shrugged. "I am, so I guess so."

I smiled. "Listen, did you get anyone to do this for you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah Beth did and Daryl said he can do the fences. I think you should take him up on it instead of putting all your work onto Carl."

"It's good for him." I said.

She rolled her eyes and hit me in the shoulder. "So, I'll let Daryl know when he should be out there to start."

I nodded. "Sure."

"Great." she smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to head to bed." I stood up and started to walk away.

"Okay," she said. "Oh, wait, Glenn."

"Yes?' I asked, turning to look at her.

"Where am I supposed to meet you tomorrow night?"

I smirked. "You know the way up to the roof of the center building?"

"Of course, up the back steps and to the left." she nodded.

"Meet me there."

She beamed. "Okay. I'll be looking forward to it."

I smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter I hope everyone liked it! Let me know what you thought in a review! **

**I'm really excited to write this one so let me know if I should continue! **

**Thanks!**

**We. All. Got. Jobs. To. Do.**

**~MaggieRhee**


	2. CH 2: To Us

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! It was awesome to know that people liked it! **

**I hope you like this chapter too! Next chapter will be better since it's further into their date so this chapter is sort of like a bridge to that. But this one is still okay, I think so at least.**

**We. All. Got. Jobs. To. Do.**

**~MaggieRhee.**

* * *

_"Tonight you're perfect_  
_ I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes_  
_ Tonight you're perfect_  
_ I wanna fall in love but only for the night."_

-Tonight You're Perfect.

-New Politics.

* * *

I was in Beth's room getting ready for Glenn. It felt a little silly, strange even, but I wanted to look nice for him. Before everything happened, I never would've imagined myself getting dolled up for some guy. I was a tom-boy at heart, that will never change, but I still want to look pretty every once and a while. Not just for me for him too. He was so amazing, always trying to make the best of things, helping out wherever he was needed. I couldn't help but feel like he deserved someone better looking.

Beth must've been able to tell that I was bothered. "What's wrong?' she asked.

I turned to her. "Do you think that Glenn thinks I'm pretty?"

She laughed. Not a polite chuckle or half-hearted giggled, but a full, belly jiggling laugh.

I looked at her and she soon stopped. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah." I said. "I mean, really Beth, look at me." I pointed to my reflection in the cracked, dirty mirror we'd been able to obtain.

"Are you kidding, Mags? You're gorgeous. It's really fortunate for Glenn that such a babe was still alive after everything that's happened."

I heard her but I continued to scrutinize my face. My pores had grown three times the size they used to be. My hair was almost always a mess, despite my efforts to tame it. My cheek bones jeered out of my face in a way I wasn't used to.

It was hard to imagine that there was a time when I wanted to lose weight. That I was scared of getting too big. Now, no one ever worried about that. If you had any extra meat on your bones, which probably wasn't much to begin with, then you must really know how to survive. Your only concern was that others would take this as a sign that you were a good person to hang around, and that they might get you in trouble.

"Is that good?" she asked after she'd fixed my hair. Two pieces were braided away from my face and secured in the back. She'd also let me wear some lip balm that she'd come across a while ago. It felt nice to have something a little extra on.

"It's prefect." I said, standing up and turning to her. "Thank you."

"Of course." she leaned into my open arms and we hugged. "I hope you and Glenn have a good time tonight." she said.

I pulled away. "I'm sure we will." I smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to go to dinner. I'll see you later? You'll tell me how things went?"

"As always." she smiled and waved as she left.

I looked in the mirror again.

I suppose I couldn't really complain. There were people fighting for their lives out there, while I was here, worrying about my oily nose and split ends. I wondered if worrying about these things meant that I was getting too comfortable. I tried to never get too comfortable. It seemed like every time we found a new home, we always got uprooted. It was my job to be on my toes.

Tonight, though, I figured it would be okay. All I wanted was to be with Glenn and be comfortable. I wanted to be with my husband and forget the world. Although, it was awful dangerous to do that nowadays.

* * *

When we took Terminus, we discovered that they didn't exactly have a lot of food saved to eat. They had a few other disturbing, disgusting things but besides some canned vegetables, powdered milk, and a few boxes of pasta there wasn't much our people could eat.

We'd started planting crops as soon as we'd decided it was safe enough to stay. It was hard at first for Maggie and Beth. When anyone ever spoke of farming, they thought of Hershel. I couldn't imagine what it was like for them to watch him die like that.

Even though it was particularly selfish of me, because I knew it was so scarring for Maggie, I was glad I hadn't seen it. I know it would've been hard for me to still put up a fight after seeing something like that. With Maggie, it was her dad.

That's one of the reasons I loved Maggie so much. She was so strong. She was much more than a survivor of all of this, she was a warrior. As ridiculous as that might sound, it was true. That was how I saw her. She'd experienced all this pain and suffering, much more than I had, and still she could greet every day with a smile and laughter and continue to live after being through so much hurt.

That's why I wanted to make tonight extra special for her. It was rare that we could both get away from our duties to do something like this. I wanted to make sure we both remembered it.

I had dinner laid out on a few bed sheets on the top of the roof. I'd been able to get some spaghetti when I went to town with Beth a few days ago. I'd also been able to borrow two helpings of corn from the kitchen and a few small sausage patties. I figured that would suffice even though it wasn't ideal.

I was putting the final touches on Maggie's gift when I heard feet on the steps below. The grew nearer and nearer until she appeared before.

"Uh, hey," I said, putting my hands in my back pockets.

"Hey," she said, smirking at me as she walked my way.

I noticed that she'd put her hair up and washed up extra. I smiled. "You look beautiful." I said. "You always do."

A blush came to her cheeks. "You don't have to say that." she said.

"I know." I nodded. She smiled. "Um, do you want to eat?" I asked, motioning towards the dinner laid out in front of us.

"Yeah, of course." she said.

I sat down next to her and dished out some of the sauceless spaghetti I'd prepared. After our plates were situated, I started a conversation. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Okay, I suppose. Class went well, hardly any accidents."

"Hardly any?" I asked.

"Well, Sasha and I aren't necessarily trained professionals, we do the best we can. No one said that learning how to shoot a gun would be safe." she smiled. I shrugged. "But besides that, I haven't really done much today. I went to see Beth for a while and then came here." she nodded. "How was your day?"

"Good. Easy perimeter shift and then I cleaned up and got up here to get things ready." I said, which was pretty much true.

"Wow, a day without any big scares or scandals? What're you going to do with yourself?"

I laughed lightly and shrugged. "I was only half doing everything today anyways. I was mostly looking forward to tonight."

"It's okay." she nodded. "I was too."

"Good," I said. I was happy to know that she was excited too.

"I appreciate this you know." she smiled. "I really do, Glenn."

"I'm glad." I smiled.

"Oh," she said, swallowing some corn kernels. "I have something for you."

"Aw, Mags, you didn't have to."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "Just take it."

It was wrapped it fabric. She handed it to me and it felt rather heavy and familiar. I unfolded the material and flipped over the silver object.

It was Hershel's watch. It was confiscated from me when we'd arrived here. I hadn't seen it in months. "Where did you find this?"

"On one of the guys that I had to-" she trailed off with a smirk. "_Take care of. _I've been waiting for a good time to give it back to you and I figured this was a good one."

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Maggie, thank you." I leaned over to give her a hug and kiss.

"It's only right. He gave it to you. It belongs to you." she smiled.

I tucked it in my pocket and smiled.

"So long as we're doing gifts." I said, pulling a bottle from behind my back. "This is from Daryl and Beth." I said handing it to her. 'It's moonshine."

She smirked. "Well, that was nice of them. Wasn't it?"

"I think so. Will you do the honors?" I asked, holding out my glass.

"Of course." she opened the bottle and poured the liquid into my glass, then hers.

I held mine up in the air and she did the same.

"To, our anniversary." I said.

"No," she said wide eyed. "To us."

I nodded with a smirk. "To us."

* * *

The sound of our laughter rang in the air as Glenn told me a ridiculous story of how Bob had wandered into the main building without any pants on.

"He kept yelling about this crazy dream he'd been having."

"He did not!" I laughed.

"Really. I'm glad you didn't have to see it. I never want to see that side of Bob again." he said before taking a sip of his moonshine. It was stronger than I would've guessed.

The more we drank, the blurrier the world around us got. I didn't mind though.

I was still laughing and Glenn just looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he shook his head and bit his lip.

My eyes got wide. "Okay, sure." I said. I took a gulp of my drink.

He smiled. "Hey, I didn't give you your gift yet." He remembered.

"Well, give it here. Let's open it." I beamed.

He handed me a cardboard box that he'd tied shut. I held it up to my ear and shook it around. "What is it?" I asked. "A puppy?"

He laughed. "Uh, no. They didn't have any of those."

I rolled my eyes and untied the string.

The box held plastic bottles. I picked them up.

"Lotion?" I asked with a smile on my face. I was surprised Glenn had found something like this. Apparently, even in this type of world, everyone was still concerned about how they smelled. I guess, everyone took this type of stuff on their last stops before they fled town. It was hardly anywhere.

"And body wash. I looked for the perfume but I couldn't find it. It's sort of a set, I guess."

This was the type of thing I used to scoff at in high school. Boys would give me scented moisturizers and body spray and I would refuse it. I never was the kind that took to this sort of thing but now, I appreciated it more than ever.

This was normal. Girls my age were supposed to get this sort of thing from their husbands or boyfriends or whoever they had to get gifts from. It was nice to get something like this in a world that was the way it is.

"Look, I know it's not much but if you don't like it, it's not like you can't give it to Beth or something. I can find something else."

"No, Glenn." I said. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes and I, mentally, scolded myself for acting so ridiculous. I didn't know if it was the moonshine or the starlight that was making me emotional but it didn't matter. "It's perfect." I said, crawling across the blanket to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "So, you like it, then?" he asked.

I leaned back to look at him. "I love it." I planted a kiss on his mouth. "Thank you."

He smiled and I moved out of his arms to grab the bottle. The gel inside of the container was dark purple and had dull sparkles through it. I snapped open the lid to sniff it. "Lilac?" I asked, thinking.

"Probably. That's what I thought."

I tried to peel the faded label back and read it but it was useless. "It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it's good."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my cheek.

"Hey," I said smirking. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"What do you say to us going and using this?" I grinned.

He blushed. "Mags, as much as I love showering with you I don't think we should this late at night. I don't want anyone to hear us. I mean, people are sleeping and we wouldn't want to-"

"No," I playfully shoved him. "Not here."

"Where then?" he asked.

"There's a real small lake about a half mile away. I guess it's more of a pond, really, but it's not too small. It's sort of in the woods but it's not hard to get to."

"Maggie, what are you suggesting?" he smiled widely.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. I pulled the two of us to our feet and stumbled a little as we rose. Glenn reached his arm out to help stable me and pulled me close to him.

"I think you know." I said. "Now come on, help me pack and let's get going."

* * *

**Okay so in case you missed it they're going skinny dipping next chapter! Get excited for some naked and wet Gleggie :) **

**Leave a review telling me what you thought!  
**

**We. All. Got. Jobs. To. Do.**

**~MaggieRhee**


	3. CH 3:What She Looked Like Under the Moon

**Okay so this is late and I'm sorry but thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed it and spent time on my story because that's awesome so thanks!**

**WARNING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: I was very lazy so there isn't much variation in the vocabulary I used. Like, the words moon and reflect and emerged and beautiful are used a lot! I could've switched it up but I was literally too lazy to go find a replacement so I'm sorry! Yell at me for my laziness...I understand! **

**Hopefully, the content makes up for it :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**We. All. Got. Jobs. To. Do.**

**~MaggieRhee**

* * *

_"Sometimes I'll meet you out there_  
_ Lonely and frightened_  
_ Flicking my tongue out at the wet leaves_  
_ Pale green things, pale green things_."

-Pale Green Things.

-The Mountain Goats.

* * *

Glenn grabbed the moonshine, blanket, and body wash before we dashed down the stairs. We hit the concrete as we took off towards the water.

Once we reached the fence Glenn quietly undid the lock and opened it up just enough for the both of us to slide through the gap. I locked it behind us and turned to grab his hand.

We laughed and giggled for about eight minutes, on the edge of forgetting. There didn't seem to be many walkers around. We didn't run into any and I was happy about that.

Hurriedly, we walked deeper and deeper into the woods. Our excited feet happily tripped and stumbled over branches on the overgrown ground. The wind was warm as it blew around us, like it was encasing us in a chamber of safety. Safety wasn't something that was always guaranteed but tonight seemed less dangerous than most somehow.

"We're almost there." I told him as we nearer the location. Glenn just grinned. I could tell he had been satisfied with my suggestion on how to spend the rest of the night.

* * *

After weaving through the last group of trees, the lake emerged.

Maggie walked in front of me. I stayed back, my hands on my hips, trying to catch my breath.

She looked back at me, grinning, and waved me towards her before running ahead. I ran after her.

She bound towards the water, full clothed. I tried to pull her back but, before I could reach her, she was concealed in the lake.

I stopped before my shoes met the shore.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Um, nothing." I said. I didn't want to tell her that this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when she'd suggested coming out here.

"Then come in with me." she laughed.

I didn't want her to think I was suggesting or pushing anything by taking my clothes off. I was honestly thankful I got to spend time with her as it was. I figured that taking my socks and shoes off would be alright. "Yeah. Okay." I said, leaning down to remove my footwear.

As I was untying the laces on my second shoe, something wet hit me in the face. I reached over to pick it up. It was Maggie's shirt.

I kicked off the shoe and peeled off my socks quickly. When I stood up, another piece of clothing was flying towards me. I caught it and realized it was her bra.

As I held it in my hands, I looked up at her.

"Well," she sang, smiling. "Don't keep me waiting."

I smiled and rushed to get undressed. I tore my shirt off over my head and clumsily stumbled out of each leg of my pants.

I ran into the water and cried out when it hit my back. It was surprisingly cold, despite the sun that had been beating on it all day.

"Shhh," Maggie shushed me as I went over to her.

I put my hands on her sides and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed lips against her. She brushed mine but pulled back.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. I was always afraid of doing something wrong at times like these. Maggie was so perfect that it seemed impossible for someone like her to be satisfied by someone as flawed as me.

"Not so fast. We have something to do," she held up the body gel. "Remember?"

* * *

Glenn smiled and took the bottle from me.

"Turn around." he said with a smirk that sent chills down my spine.

I put my back to him, facing the rest of the water. I heard him open the bottle and pour some of it in his palm.

His fingers tan through my hair as he massaged the gel into my scalp. I saw sparkly suds fall near my eyes as he continued. His hands were familiar and gentle. I relaxed at his touch.

"Mmm," I sighed.

"Tip your head back." he whispered. His breath was hot in my ear and I realized he was closer to me than I thought he had been.

I did as he said and looked up at the night sky. The stars were out and the moon was bright, reflecting in the slightly murky water like a fogged mirror. Glenn cupped his hands together and poured water down my hair and back.

I could feel his chest inches from my back. All I wanted was to fall into him and be safe for a while.

He ran his fingers up my spine and goose bumps pushed at the surface of my skin. I gasped and I heard Glenn sigh behind me.

He moved closer, his chest touching my back. His lips placed slow kisses along my body. Tracing paths from my shoulders to my neck and back again, melting my chills and worries.

After a moment he cupped water in his hands again and I looked up. Once my hair was drenched he craned over to kiss me on the forehead, placing his hands on either side of my face.

"Come here," he said in a hardly audible tone of voice.

I turned to face him, my eyes wide and waiting. He put his hands on my back and pulled my closer to him until our legs were touching. I lifted myself up so I was wrapped around his waist.

He smiled at me as a few strands of wet hair fell in my face. His fingers pushed them back behind my ears.

I put my hands under the water and pulled at the hem of his boxers until they were around his knees. He kicked them off and smiled at me. His fingers wrapped around the hips of my underwear and pulled them off.

He pulled me into his chest and our lips crashed against each other. He pulled away and his eyes were hungry.

I leaned down to place my lips to his when there was a loud noise somewhere in the distance.

I got off Glenn so my feet touched the bottom of the lake. "What was that?" I asked.

"It sounded like a gunshot." he said.

We were back to back so we had a view of the area. I couldn't help but feel empty now that I wasn't close to him.

"Over here!" he said, pointing to an over hang of rocks. They seemed to have been strategically placed. I idly wondered if it was a trap but I didn't have time to contemplate it fully. Another gun shot pierced the quiet night and Glenn grabbed my hand. He pulled me over to the overhang so we were sort of concealed. The water settled back into silent waves just as I heard footsteps emerge from the woods.

"Hey!" a man yelled, his voice making me jump slightly. The water didn't move much.

We could hear him walk over to the other side of the lake, trying to be as quiet as he could. I looked at Glenn and we moved slightly to the right so he wouldn't be able to see us from where he was standing.

"Now, we all know you were out here. We heard you laughin' and gigglin' and havin' a good ole time. So just reveal yourselves and there won't be a problem."

I looked at Glenn. "_We?_" I mouthed.

His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was trying to figure out our next move. The man spoke again. "This here is our water. We don't need no outsiders comin' in, alright? So why don't you just come on out and we'll take care of things."

We could hear him walk further around. If he walked all the way to the other corner of the lake then he would be able to see us. I prayed that it was dark enough that he wouldn't be able to see but I knew that he would have to be practically blind for that to work. The moon was too bright, it illuminated everything.

I could see the man's shadow in the water's reflection. Lightly and slowly, I nudged Glenn's leg with my foot. He turned to look at me and I nodded towards the lake. He realized the same thing. At least now, we knew where he was so we could better plan an escape if we needed one.

"Lilacs huh?" he asked. I saw his silhouette lean down to pick up the bottle. It must've been washed ashore after Glenn dropped it in the water. I closed my eyes, trying not to be too disappointed over something so useless. It was just soap. It just proved that all good, simple things end. "How..._pretty_." he laughed darkly. I could feel Glenn tense up in anger beside me and I grabbed his hand beneath the water.

On my left I heard movement again. It was different this time though, not a careful.

Snarls and moans came from the same direction and I knew immediately what it was. I squeezed Glenn's hand. He didn't seem to hear it until I pointed it out to him. His head turned just as the walker emerged from behind the over hang we were under.

I pressed my back against the rocks behind us and so did Glenn. The water moved and the growls seemed to get louder.

"Now I've got ya!" I heard the man say, mistaking the sounds from the walker for human noises. I watched as his shadow crept just above where we were until he disappeared.

I tightened my grasp around Glenn's hand. I didn't see a way out of this without having to reveal ourselves and I needed to know if he did. Either we kill the walker and then have to go against the gunman practically weaponless. Or we stay quiet and are walkers by morning. I didn't like our chances.

Glenn looked at me and nodded. He had something.

He held his breath and dunked his head under the water quietly. When he game back up he held up a large rock. He didn't have time to explain but he didn't need to, I understood. The dripping noise the water made as it trickled down from his hair into the lake made both the walker and the gunman more aware of our presence.

Glenn hauled to rock across the lake. The walker lunged towards us just as the rock hit the lake with a loud slap. I kicked the body in the chest and it was pushed back into the open. The man shot at the rock on the other side of the lake.

I pushed back against the rocks with Glenn and prayed that this would work. My heart was loud in my ears.

"Gotcha sons a'bitches now!" he called out.

The walker's focus seemed to turn onto the man. Its ruined legs crawled over the rocks where we were and the rancid smell hit us full force. The man shrieked and ran the other way. I glanced out from the rocks to see the man. He sort of reminded me of Otis and I got sad for a minute, but then Glenn nudged me. I turned to see him, his hands covering his nose and mouth, though, I could tell he was laughing.

I started to laugh to and, as soon as we knew it was clear, we got out of the water and grabbed our clothes. We didn't bother to put them on since we weren't sure if the man would send anymore of his people that he called 'we'.

As I bent down to get my jeans, I saw the bottle of lilac scrub. I smiled and picked it up, tucking it in my jeans pocket. Glenn grabbed my hand and we ran back through the woods to go back to Terminus.

* * *

Maggie crawled under the blanket next to me, her clothes kicked somewhere off to the side. I caught my breath as I turned to face her. She smiled and blushed as she brought the covers up to her chin.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. "I'm so happy we got to do this tonight." I smiled.

"Me too." she said quietly.

"More than just _this _though." I said. "I mean, I'm glad I got to bring you up here with me."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Obviously because of the beautiful view." I said, motioning to the concrete buildings and dying world around us.

She pulled my arm down so it was around her again. "No, really. Why?"

I sighed, looking at the way the moon glimmered off of her hair. The way the dark night mirrored her eyes yet contrasted them like magic. She was beautiful. "Well, sometimes, when it was really late and I can't get to sleep, which was usually when you have the over night shift on the radio, I come up here and look at the sky. The moon is always really bright up here and-" I stopped. "Nevermind, it's kind of lame." I smiled.

"No," she said putting a hand on my face. "Tell me."

"I just usually think about you."

"You think about me?" she asked.

"Yeah. All the time. But, especially when you're not with me and especially when I'm up here."

Her expression told me she was pleased with that. "Well what do you think about when you're up here, thinking about me?" she asked.

"I usually just think about how beautiful you would look under the moon. How incredible your skin would look underneath the light. How it would shine off your hair and reflect in your eyes when you smile. I just think about you. That's all."

Her eyes got big before she smiled. "Well,"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Do I live up to your expectations?" she asked.

I smirked and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You exceed them."

She kissed my shoulder and snuggled into my chest. I held her close.

Thinking about all of this, her, helped me forget.

It helped me forget how tragic the world had become. I always forgot until I heard a walker coming up to one of the fences and was pulled from my mind. Somehow, I always found my way back.

The difference was that from now on it wouldn't be so hard. Now that I've seen Maggie up here, how undeniably perfect she is, I wouldn't have to imagine what she looked like under the moon. I would know. I could think about that from now on all the nights I can't sleep.

* * *

**So, there it is. If you're wondering _did they?_ They did, I'm just horrible at sex scenes and really didn't want to ruin this chapter with some like awful references towards male genitalia and weird moans and groans and arched backs so I didn't. Maybe another time. **

**Tell me if you loved it or hated it in a review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**We. All. Got. Jobs. To. Do.**

**~MaggieRhee**


End file.
